The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Malus domestica, an apple tree, discovered as a chance seedling, which we refer to as an Apple Tree named ‘Mayo’. The apple tree is a deciduous tree of the rose family known for its pomaceous fruit. Applicant's new cultivar bears fruit annually.